Sword Art Online Alternative
by Nesa J
Summary: Baced after the events of the battle in the Axiom church, Kirito has lost his soul and circumstances brought them to Ruild village where Alice cares for Kirito. Time will only tell if Kirito will recover and Alice has lost the will to fight and the treat of the dark territory still looms over the Human relm. Though how will Alice handle whats to come her way.


15\. SAO Aculisation Alternative In Northern Lands

In Northern Lands the 21st day of the 10th Month of Human World Calendar 380

Placing the dishes she finished washing on the dish drainer, Alice Synthesis Thirty wiped her hands on the hem of her apron as she flicked her face up. The treetops visible beyond the small glass window had lost quite a number of leaves, dyed in red and yellow, to the chill of recent days. The arrival of winter was indeed earlier when compared to Central Capital Centoria. Still, the rays of Solus pouring down from the skies, blue for the first time in a while, seemed warm. A pair of Treeclimbing Rabbits huddled together on a thick branch of the tree straight ahead, apparently enjoying their sunbath. Alice smiled as she gazed at them for a while before she turned about and spoke.

"Hey, we seem to be having fine weather today, so how about we have lunch all the way at the eastern hills?" No one replied. The log cabin had only two rooms, and this one served as the living room, dining room, and kitchen with a plain wood table placed right in its middle. Seated on one of the chairs, similarly plain, was a black-haired youth. Not even raising his head at Alice's call, his vacant stare stayed upon a single spot atop the table. He never did have much meat on him, but still, he was obviously more slender than even Alice now. His bony frame was visible even with the loose robe he had on.

The empty right sleeve hanging down languidly from the tip of his shoulders only made him look all the more tragic. Light was absent from his eyes, jet-black like his hair. Those two eyes reflected no more than his locked heart. Suppressing the pain in her chest that she could never ever get used to, Alice continued in a cheerful voice. "It might be a little windy, so it might be best to dress up thick. One moment, I shall prepare them at once." After removing her apron and hanging it off the hook beside the sink, she turned towards the bedroom next door. Bundling her long, blonde hair behind, she wrapped a cotton scarf around herself. Along with a faded black patch around her right eye that still lacked light.

She first put on one of the woollen overcoats arranged on the wall, then returned to the living room with the other under her arm. The black-haired youth made no movement at all. After prompting him on by placing her hands on his skinny back, he eventually stood from the chair in an awkward motion. However, that was all the youth was capable of; he could not walk even a single mel. Putting the overcoat on from behind him, she went around to his front and tied the leather strap near his neck tight.

"You can do it, keep them up for a little longer." Saying so, she ran over to the corner of the room. A tough chair made from bright light brown wood was left there. Instead of four legs, it had two pairs of iron wheels attached, one large and one small. It was crafted by an elderly man by the name of Garitta who lived deep in the forest in solitude. Holding onto the grips attached to the back of that wheelchair, she rolled it over to behind the youth. Sitting him down on the leather seat as his body swayed perilously, she then tightly covered his two legs with a thick lap blanket. "There! Shall we make a move, then?" She patted the youth's shoulders, grasped the grips, and was about to wheel the wheelchair towards the door located south of the room.

The youth abruptly turned his face and reached his quivering left hand towards the eastern wall. "Aah… aah." That deep, coarse voice was unintelligible. However, Alice immediately guessed what the youth desired. "Ah, I'm sorry. I will fetch them right away." Three swords sat on sturdy metal fittings on the wall the youth stretched his hand towards. On the right was Alice's «Fragrant Olive Sword». On the left was the jet-black long sword the youth once carried on his waist, the «Night Sky Sword». And in the middle was a pure-white long sword that lacked a master to call its own, the «Blue Rose Sword».

Alice first removed the Night Sky Sword, almost as heavy as the Fragrant Olive Sword, from the wall and held it under her left arm. Next, she lifted the Blue Rose Sword as well. Its weight reached only half or so of the black sword's. After all, it had lost more than half of the blade in its sheath. And the owner of this sword, that flaxen-haired youth who was this youth's best friend, too, was no longer around… She shut her eye for a moment and held onto both swords as she returned to the wheelchair. Upon gently laying them onto his lap, the youth placed his left hand on them before his face fell once more.

He could express his own intentions through voice and motion only when seeking out those black and white swords. "Be sure to keep a firm hold on them or they will drop." Alice told him while holding back the ache in her chest that had not lessened despite the months that passed. Pushing the now heavier wheelchair, they went out through the door. A thick plank lay across the distance from the porch to the ground in the place of steps. Upon descending into the garden from there, a soft, cool breeze and the gentle sunlight enveloped the pair. The log cabin was built deep within the thick forest, in a wide meadow.

Alice personally cut, stripped, and assembled the wood it used. It was not much to look at, but its structure was sturdy as only trees with high priorities were used. She had to put up with the countless comments from the elderly Garitta, who taught her the method from scratch, about how he had never seen a girl with such strength, however. This meadow was apparently where Alice and Eugeo had their secret playground when they were still children. Unfortunately, she had no memories of that time whatsoever. All memories from before she became an integrity knight were plundered through the «Synthesis Ritual».

She told the elderly Garitta and the villagers that she lost all of her past memories, but offered no reason. But in truth, her current self—Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis Thirty—was no more than a temporary personality dwelling in the body of the one born and raised on this land, Alice Schuberg. She felt obligated to return it if she could, but the memories of the original Alice had departed from this world alongside Eugeo. "…Now, let us go." Alice let out her voice to shake off that moment of contemplation and moved the wheelchair on, out from the front of the residence. Nearly all of the meadow, circular with a diameter of thirty mel, was covered in cushy undergrowth, but an abundance of withered grass lay stacked up in a section in its east.

It appeared like the nest of a gigantic creature—or rather, it truly was— but the master of that nest was absent. She gave it a glance and pondered where it could have went to play today while exiting from the small path heading northwest from the meadow into the forest. The road split into the east and west fifty mel ahead. A village named Rulid was in the west, but she had no desire to visit without purpose. Entering the eastern path, she set out while stepping through the filtered sunlight sparkling on the ground. She slowly continued through the forest progressing from the season of autumn leaves to that of fallen leaves with the tenth month soon meeting its end.

"Are you cold?" She called out to the youth but received no reply. He would say nothing even if plunged into a blizzard of intense cold. She looked over his shoulder and confirmed the overcoat's collar was closed tightly. Of course, warming themselves would be easy if she generated a thermal element or two. However, there were villagers who viewed them with suspicion, so she preferred to refrain from having rumors about her abuse of sacred arts spread. After walking for about fifteen minutes while carving furrows into the beaten path anew, the path ahead brightened up.

A slightly elevated hill showed up in front after leaving the grove of trees. The road gradually became uphill, but still, Alice pushed the wheelchair on without difficulty. The view instantly opened up after reaching the top of the hill. Straight to the east was the blue surface of Lake Ruhr. And the extensive marshes deep within it. The forest continued indefinitely to the south. A look to the north revealed the «mountain range at the edge», covered in pure white snow, towering as though to pierce through the sky.

The days she easily flew over those peaks astride her flying dragon seemed like a distant dream now. She did long to look upon the beautiful landscape with both eyes. The abundant energy in the earth and sun here should be capable of healing the right eye she lost on the outer wall of the Central Cathedral. However, she had no desire yet to eliminate only her own injury through sacred arts. After all, the youth's hollow eyes could only continue their vacant stare towards mid-air even with the late-autumn scenery endlessly spreading out before him. Sitting down by the wheelchair, Alice leaned against the large wheel.

"How beautiful. More so than any of those art pieces hung on the cathedral's walls." She called out the youth's name with a smile. "…This is the world you protected, Kirito." A single white water bird made ripples on the lake's surface as it glided and soared away. How long had it been since she sat down? Solus's ascent had progressed quite a bit when she finally noticed. It was about time to return to the cabin and prepare for lunch. In his current state, Kirito barely ate anything each time, so even a single missed meal would lead to a decline in his maximum Life.

"It is getting late, let us make our way back." It was when she stood up and grasped the wheelchair's grips while saying so. Noticing light footsteps treading over grass and climbing the hill, Alice turned about. The one who approached was a young girl dressed in a black habit. Her lovely face that still retained vestiges of childishness showed a gleaming smile while she energetically waved her right hand. "Nee-samaa!" The gentle breeze brought her lively voice over and Alice smiled as well while she gave a slight wave back. Practically skipping over the last ten mel up, the girl took several seconds to catch her breath after her feet came to a stop, and spoke once more in a bright voice.

"Good morning, Alice-neesama!" Springing to the side, she gave a vigorous greeting to Kirito sitting on the wheelchair as well. "Good morning to you too, Kirito!" Her broad grin that showed no worry over his lack of response was infused with faint sorrow the moment she turned towards the two swords on Kirito's lap. "…Good morning, Eugeo." Reaching out with her right hand as she whispered, she softly brushed against the Blue Rose Sword's sheath with her fingertips. If someone unknown were to do that, Kirito would show a somewhat defensive response, but he now let her do as she pleased. Having greeted her two friends, the girl straightened up and turned back to Alice again.

Alice replied while conscious of a mysterious tenderness deep in her chest. "Good morning, Selka. How did you ever know we were here?" It took over a month for her to stop calling her Selka-san. She had earnestly longed to meet her little sister ever since she found out about her existence from Kirito's words at the Central Cathedral half a year ago. However, now that that wish was granted, the more precious she found Selka, the stronger this question grew within her: if she—an ex-integrity knight by the name of Alice Synthesis Thirty, rather than Alice Schuberg—had the right to be her elder sister. Selka might, or might not have noticed Alice's unending conflict, but nonetheless, she spoke on with a smile free from concern over that issue.

"I didn't search with sacred arts or anything of that sort. You were out when I visited, so I thought you could have come here since today's weather is so fine. I left fresh milk as well as an apple and cheese pie baked just this morning on the table, so be sure to have them for lunch." "Thank you, that's of great help. I was at a loss thinking of what to make."

"Well, Kirito might end up running away someday due to the food you make, after all, nee-sama!" Selka laughed and Alice replied while smiling as well. "Now you've said it! You know, I am capable of cooking pancakes without burning any now, at least!"

"I wonder if that's really true, you did turn them into cinders when you tried cooking them with thermal elements at first and all." Alice tried to berate her with a poke to her forehead with her finger, but Selka nimbly dodged it and jumped into Alice's bosom. She gently hugged her little sister's back closer as she nudged her face into her breast. It was only at such times when she strongly wished she could flee from the intense pressure weighing on her heart. What a relief it would be if she could forget the guilt from turning her back to the duties of an integrity knight and spending her days, quietly, deep in this remote forest.

Still, Alice knew at the same time that she should never forget that. The end was approaching from beyond the mountain range at the edge, moment by moment, even while she embraced her little sister. At the very end of the fierce battle at the Axiom Church Central Cathedral— Having suffered enough injuries to drain her Life away, Alice lay on the marble floor, immobile, vaguely aware of the flow of the battle. The struggle to death between Administrator the highest minister and Kirito who wielded two swords.

The highest minister's annihilation, incinerated in the flames of Chief Elder Chudelkin's captivated delusions. The death of Kirito's best friend, Eugeo, whose flesh was split apart alongside his cherished sword. Kirito who was caring for Eugeo had vehemently cried out to a mysterious crystal plate that appeared on the north edge of the hall. At the end of the exchange that Alice hardly understood, Kirito's entire body suddenly stiffened up and just as she thought so, he fell onto the floor—with that, the world sank into silence. Right as Alice recovered a mere, slight amount of her Life and became capable of moving, Solus's dawn shone in from the east window.

With that light as a source of sacred energy, Alice first healed the fallen Kirito's wounds. However, his consciousness remained lost and she reluctantly laid him down, and then attended to herself with healing arts before inspecting the crystal plate he spoke to. However, the surface that had shone pale purple already lost almost all of its light and there was no reply no matter how many times she touch or spoke to it. At a loss, Alice sat down. She did trust in Kirito's words and fought against the absolute ruler, Administrator, in order to protect the people of the Human World and her little sister living in some remote region, but she honestly doubted she could survive.

When the strange sword soldier the highest minister called «Sword Golem» pierced deep into her body. When she used her own body as a shield against that onslaught of lightning bolts. And when she threw all caution to the wind and leapt in just as Kirito's life was about to be severed by that blade swung down— Alice braced herself for death countless times. However, the sacrifices of Cardinal the sage, Charlotte that mysterious spider, and Eugeo, along with Kirito's gallant fighting had held on to her life. —You saved me, so take responsibility for it! She endlessly shouted that at Kirito who lay down at the side.

But the black-haired youth's eyelids remained shut. Think about the path you should take from now on and choose it yourself… it seemed to Alice as though he was saying that. After hugging her knees for tens of minutes, Alice finally stood up. Perhaps due to the annihilation of the master of that space, the elevating disk had ceased motion like the crystal plate, so she broke it with her sword and leapt down to the ninety-ninth floor with Kirito on her back. Going down the long staircase from there, she went past the elders who continued chanting arts, and reached the grand staircase from where she headed straight towards her master in swordsmanship who she had left in the large bath—towards where Integrity Knight Commander Bercouli Synthesis One was.

The large quantity of hot water frozen by Eugeo's armament full control art had mostly thawed and Bercouli's sprawled body, floating in the bath, was fortunately freed from Chudelkin's petrification art. Upon dragging his large frame onto the aisle and slapping his cheeks while loudly crying out "oji-sama", the giant man let out a grand sneeze before he opened his eyes. Alice somehow had it in herself to explain the situation to her master who went and uttered without showing any tension on his face, "Oh, it's already morning?" Predictably enough, her words turned Bercouli's expression grave and he spoke a single line in an overpowering voice after hearing it all.

Good work there, lil' miss. The knight commander's consequent actions were prompt. They gathered the integrity knights to the «Grand Cloister of Spiritual Light» on the fiftieth floor, beginning with Deputy Knight Commander Fanatio who was somehow fully healed and asleep in the middle of the rose garden despite losing to Kirito and Eugeo, and continuing with the others who were apparently similarly bound by petrification, such as Deusolbert and Eldrie, then disseminated the facts they could. That after a battle with two swordsmen-in-training from North Centoria Sword Mastery Academy, the highest minister, Administrator, was defeated and erased.

That the highest minister was working on a horrifying plan to transform half of the people into monstrous weaponry with bones made from swords. That the Chamber of Elders, superior to the Order, was effectively Chief Elder Chudelkin alone and he, too, had died alongside the highest minister. All they kept hidden was the origin of the integrity knights—no, their «conception». Bercouli withstood the impact of the truth, bearing doubts over the words the highest minister used about them summoned from the Celestial World from the start, but decided it should only be communicated to the other knight in progressive steps. Nonetheless, Eldrie, Fanatio, and the others were visibly shaken.

That was only natural. The highest minister with power comparable to the gods, the absolute ruler who reigned for hundreds of years, had died; it should be no easy task to accept that reality. At the end of that discussion filled with utmost disorder, the knights chose to follow their commander's orders for the time being, thanks to Bercouli's popularity and ability, as well as perhaps the unbroken operation of the «piety module». Regardless of any changes, they were still knights serving the Axiom Church and now that Administrator and Chudelkin had left the Human World, it was undeniable that Knight Commander Bercouli was at the top of the church's chain of command.

And the instant he was entrusted with that right to command, Bercouli focused all of their effort on carrying out their original duty, to «protect the Human World». He must have felt lost and conflicted himself. He did find out that there were memories of those whom he loved, stolen from him, within arm's reach, after all. Still, he decided to securely seal the thirty swords that formed the sword golem and all of the over three hundred crystal prisms on the hundredth floor of the cathedral, and to temporarily hide the death of the highest minister from all but the Order. In order to prioritize the impending, extensive invasion from the Dark Territory over the recovery of the integrity knights' memories, including his own.

Bercouli somehow rallied the partially destroyed Order of the Integrity Knights, and then set out on the major task of reorganizing and retraining the Four Empires Imperial Guards of the Human World who were previously no more than an army in name; naturally, Alice assisted as well. With the impromptu eyepatch made by Kirito wrapped around her right eye, she flew about to the north and south of Centoria. However, her time at the cathedral was limited. The traitor who turned a sword towards the Axiom Church—the unconscious Kirito, in other words—should be executed; that view was expressed by quite a number of integrity knights and even some of the ascetics who were unaware of the highest minister's death.

One dawn, when the work necessary had settled down enough for them to catch a breather, Alice left with Kirito astride a flying dragon. It was two weeks after those intense, bloody battles. But predicaments followed them even then. Kirito's eyes remained shut throughout even the nights camping out that she was unaccustomed to and she felt that he needed a proper roof with a warm bed, but lacked the funds to even stay in the city's inn, yet outright refused to exert her authority as an integrity knight for such.

What came to mind then was Rulid, the name of the village Kirito told her of on the outer wall of the cathedral. Holding on the ray of hope that its inhabitants might welcome them despite her lost memories since Eugeo and she were born there, Alice turned the flying dragon's reins towards north. She flew while tending to Kirito's body, so the trip from the Norlangarth Empire to the small village at the very foot of the mountain range at the edge required three whole days. She descended into the forest a short distance from the village in order to avoid startling the villagers and ordered the flying dragon to guard their belongings there, before heading towards the village on foot with Kirito on her back.

Upon reaching a path after passing through the forest and a wheat field, she chanced upon several villagers. However, they all looked upon them with surprise and suspicion, with not a single one calling out to them. It was when they arrived at Rulid Village, built on high ground, and tried to pass through its wooden gate that a youth of large build leapt out from the guardhouse constructed at its side. Blood rushed to his face that still showed vestiges of freckles and he blocked Alice's path, going —Hold it, outsiders may not enter the village without permission! The young guard who shouted so with his hand on the sword on his waist as though flaunting it, before doubt sank into his expression upon spotting Kirito's face while he was carried on Alice's back.

He muttered, "Huh, isn't this guy," before staring at Alice again, his eyes and mouth gradually widening. —You… could you be. Alice felt slight relief at those words. She talked to the guard who seemed to remember her despite the eight years that passed, paying caution to the words she used. —I am Alice. Please call for the village chief, Gasupht Schuberg. It might have been best to name herself as Alice Schuberg, but she could not find it in herself to do so. Fortunately, it appeared that name was sufficient as the guard's face instantly turned blue from red while his mouth opened and closed repeatedly before rushing into the village. He did not mention anything about waiting, so Alice passed through the gate and walked on in the guard's trail.

The village soon turned riotous, like a disturbed beehive, in that early afternoon. Tens of villagers filled up the sides of the not-so-wide road, shouting out in shock upon spotting Alice as she passed by. Almost no face expressed gladness at her homecoming, however. Rather, they could be said to seem even doubtful, wary, and afraid at Alice, clad in unfeminine metal armor, and Kirito, still asleep on her back. The gently sloping road eventually merged into a round plaza. A fountain and well lay in its middle with a small church, a ringed cross on its roof, in the north.

When Alice came to a stop at the entrance to the plaza and the villagers began exchanging whispers with uneasy looks from a distance. Minutes later, a single man approached with firm steps, breaking through the crowd on the east side. Alice immediately recognized the man in the prime of his life with a neat, grayed moustache as Gasupht Schuberg, the chief of Rulid Village and once a father to Alice. Gasupht halted a distance away, then gazed at Alice and Kirito in turn without any change in expression at all. Roughly ten seconds passed before he let out a deep yet resonant voice. —Are you Alice?

Alice answered the question with no more than a "yes". Yet the village chief neither walked closer nor reached out with his hands, questioning further in a voice more stern than before. —Why are you here? Has your crime been pardoned? She had no immediate reply this time. She herself knew neither what crime she committed nor whether it was pardoned. Kirito mentioned the explicit reason why Integrity Knight Deusolbert took the young Alice Schuberg to the capital was «Trespassing into the Dark Territory». That was certainly a transgression of the Taboo Index. However, as an integrity knight, Alice was no longer bound by taboos. The highest minister's orders were the one and only law to a knight.

But that highest minister was no more. She had no choice but to determine what were crimes and how to be pardoned from them, what was evil and what was good on her own… Alice stared straight back into the village chief's eyes as she replied with those thoughts in her mind. —I have lost all of the memories from when I lived in this village as punishment for my crime. I do not know if I was pardoned through that. However, I can now go nowhere but this village. Those were Alice's unfeigned, true feelings.

Gasupht's eyelids shut as deep wrinkles formed themselves at his mouth and brow. However, the village chief raised his face before long and what he announced with a keen light in his eyes were grim words indeed. —Leave. This village has no place for one who committed a taboo. Selka's face rose, perhaps sensing that instant Alice's body stiffened up, and inclined her neck slightly. "Nee-sama…?" Alice showed a smile as she responded to her little sister's anxious whisper. "It's nothing, really. Now, it is about time we return."

"…Okay." After nodding and freeing herself from the embrace, Selka spent a moment looking up towards Alice, but her bright smile returned straight away. "I'll push until we get to the fork!" She proclaimed and immediately stood behind the wheelchair Kirito sat upon and grasped its handles with her small hands. The wheelchair itself was rather heavy, not to mention how a single person, though skinny, along with one and a half swords at the rank of sacred tools weighed it down. That load was too much for one who was merely fourteen years old and served as a sister apprentice that did not involve physical labor—or so Alice thought the first time Selka tried—but she leaned forward with her legs standing firm, the wheelchair began moving, though slowly.

"Be careful, we are going downhill." Selka had never let the wheelchair fall yet, but she still could not help but to call out in a slightly nervous tone which made Selka reply with a, "It's fine, you're such a worrywart, nee-sama". It seemed that when Alice was still living in Rulid, she showed a little too much concern for her little sister despite going through all those adventures and experiments with Eugeo. Was her basic personality preserved even with her memories lost, or was it a simple coincidence? She pondered while walking beside Selka who pushed the wheelchair on with a serious expression.

Upon reaching the foot of the hill, the gentle slope turned into a flat path. Selka earnestly continued despite the wheelchair's increase in weight. While staring at her little sister's profile, Alice's thoughts switched back to the past once more. It was Selka who called, from under a grove of trees' shade, for Alice to stop after she left Rulid Village, dejected and crestfallen, on that day she was denied from returning to the village. If it was not for Selka's courage, acting how she did despite aware that her actions disagreed with the thoughts of her father, the village chief, and the good will of the elderly Garitta she introduced Alice to, Alice would have been still wandering about without a destination even now.

It could not have been an easy story to swallow for Selka either. Her elder sister who finally returned to her hometown had lost all of her past memories. Kirito who left a deep impression on her through their conversations in mere days two years ago had fallen into a coma. And Eugeo who was like a brother to her had died— However, Selka showed her tears only when she found out Eugeo would never return, with her smile not fading even once in front of Alice after that. She could not help but feel gratitude and wonder at the depth of her mental toughness and thoughtfulness anew with each passing day.

She felt that strength was more precious and mighty than an ascetic's sacred arts, or even a knight's sword. And at the same time, she was reminded daily of how powerless she was, without the Axiom Church. Having built the small yet firm cabin just two kilolu away from the village, deep in the forest, with the help of the elderly Garitta, what Alice set out doing straight away was an extensive healing art on the still-unconscious Kirito. Within the vast forest where Terraria's grace was most bountiful, she chose a day without even a single cloud in the skies to obstruct Solus's light and coalesced ten luminous elements with the plentiful sacred energy granted by the earth and sun gods to that space, converting them into healing energy and pouring it into Kirito's body.

The healing art Alice devoted all of herself to apply had the potential to fully heal even the massive amount of Life a flying dragon had, let alone that of a human. She was confident that regardless of how grim Kirito's injuries were, he would immediately recover along with his severed right arm and open his eyes as though nothing had happened. Yet— Right after the blinding spiritual light left, Kirito's eyes did open but those jet-black eyes lacked any light of reason. Though Alice repeatedly called his name, shook his shoulders, and even shouted at him while embracing him, he merely looked up at the sky blankly.

Alice failed to even revive his right arm. Four months have passed since that day, but there was no sign of Kirito's mind returning. Selka kept supporting her by insisting that Kirito would definitely recover to his old self some day since she's putting her all in nursing him. Still, Alice secretly feared it was impossible for herself. After all, she was no more than an existence created by the highest minister, Administrator. Selka who had been silently pushing the wheelchair so far came to a stop while saying, "Let's take… a break", waking up Alice from her musing once again.

Her left hand gently touched her little sister's back while she panted with sweat glistening on her brow. "Thank you, Selka, I will push from here on."

"I wanted to push, all the way, until the fork…"

"You already pushed a hundred mel more than the previous time, didn't you? That helped out a lot." She found out from the village that situations like this would be where an elder sister, older by many years, should give her little sister some spending money, but unfortunately, she did not have even a single copper coin in her pockets. Losing even a mere shear would be horrible in her current financial situation, so she carries around money only when out to shop. To make up for that, she brushed Selka's bright brown hair. Her little sister smiled with her breathing calmed down, but Alice noticed faint gloom on her expression and tilted her head. "What is it, Selka? Is something bothering you?" She asked while holding the wheelchair's grips and Selka opened her mouth after brief hesitation.

"…Erm… there's another request to deal with the trees at the cleared land from uncle Barbossa for you, big sister…"

"What, is that all? There is nothing for you to worry about, thank you for delivering the message." Alice replied with a smile, but her sister's crestfallen expression lifted with a discontented pout. "But… those people care only for themselves. Don't you think so too, Kirito?" She questioned Kirito, sitting on the wheelchair, but the youth looking downwards gave no response, naturally. Still, Selka's tone turned increasingly intense as though he was in agreement. "Neither Barbossa-san nor Redack-san bother trying to let you stay in the village, so how could they still get you to help out when they're in trouble? I know I am the one delivering the message, but you don't have to accept it if you don't want to, big sister. I will be sure to bring food from home for you."

After letting a giggle escape from those words, Alice pacified her sulking little sister. "Though your feelings make me happy, there is really no need to be bothered over it, Selka. I like the cabin and I feel blessed enough, staying close to the village. …I will go immediately after Kirito is done with his lunch. Where is it?" "…The cleared land in the south, he said." Selka softly replied and spent a short while silently walking beside the wheelchair. With just a little more to the fork heading towards the log cabin, she suddenly spoke in a firm tone. "Sister, my time as a sister apprentice will end next year and I will receive some wages, even if it's not that much. When that time comes, you can stop helping those people, okay? If it's for you, big sister, and Kirito, I… I will always…" Alice gently hugged Selka whose voice came to a stop there.

She felt her tawny hair on her cheeks, a sensation much the same despite the clearly different color, and whispered. "Thank you… But I feel blessed enough simply with you close to me, Selka…" Seeing off Selka, who waved her hand endlessly in reluctance to part, Alice returned to the log cabin with Kirito and quickly prepared lunch. Though she had become somewhat capable of housework recently, her skill at cooking alone remained stubbornly lacking. Compared to the Fragrant Olive Sword, the kitchen knife bought from the village's general store seemed as unreliable as a toy and twenty or thirty minutes would pass in the blink of an eye as she nervously sliced the ingredients.

Fortunately, Selka had delivered that freshly baked pie today, so she cut it into smaller portions and fed Kirito. By bringing the pie to his mouth with a fork and waiting patiently, his lips would eventually open slightly, accepting it into his mouth. With that, Kirito would slowly, slowly chew as though replaying his memories of how he used to eat. While Kirito's mouth moved, she would eat the pie filled with apples and cheese herself, savoring its taste. It was likely Sadina Schuberg, the village chief's wife, who made it. Mother to Selka, and Alice. When she still lived at the Central Cathedral, she could freely dine on the rare delicacies from around the Human World squeezed on the table in the large dining hall.

Sadina's homemade pie both looked and tasted humble in comparison, but it seemed several times more delicious. Alice did feel a little peeved that it seemed to get more reaction out of Kirito than her own cooking, however. Upon finishing the meal and the cleaning up, she sat Kirito on the wheelchair once again and placed the two swords on his lap. The front garden shone golden in the afternoon sunlight as they left the cabin. The days were growing shorter lately and it would swiftly turn to dusk should her mind wander.

Reaching the southern fork with a quick pace, she pointed her feet towards the west this time round. The forest came to a stop shortly after she walked straight, with the wheat fields ready to be harvested stretching out. The densely packed village of Rulid could be seen beyond the heads of grain, swaying excessively under their weight. The spire shooting noticeably high up in the middle of the red bricked roofs, erected in rows, was that of the church where Selka lived. Neither Selka nor Azariya, the sister entrusted with the church, knew the Central Cathedral managing the Axiom Church organization in the Human World's four empires was now no more than a fanciful illusion with no master.

Still, the small church that served also as an orphanage stayed in operation without issue. Even with the cathedral descending into chaos with the death of the highest minister, there was no apparent impact on the lives of the masses. The Taboo Index functioned as always, still constraining the masses' awareness. Could they truly take up arms and fight to protect the Human World? They would likely obey if ordered by the Axiom Church or the emperors. However, that alone could not bring them victory against the forces of darkness. Knight Commander Bercouli must be aware of that grave reality at the very least.

What would decide the course of battle in the end was neither the priority level of weapons nor the usage authority of arts, but the strength of one's will. Kirito's struggles as he upset that hopeless difference in battle potential, defeating numerous integrity knights, Chief Elder Chudelkin, and even Highest Minister Administrator, served as proof for that. Taking on the looks given by the villagers laboring in the wheat fields, entwined with vigilance and anxiety, with her chest puffed out, Alice whispered to her master in swordsmanship in her heart. —Oji-sama, for the masses living in the Human World, peace might not be something to protect but something granted for all of eternity. —And the ones who nurtured that idea must be… the Axiom Church, the Taboo Index, and us, the Order of the Integrity Knights.

Even at this very moment, Knight Commander Bercouli should be toiling away, training the forces of the four empires in Central Capital Centoria and producing their equipment. Or perhaps he was already mobilizing troops to the «Great East Gate» the frontier of the Eastabarieth Empire where the fighting will be fiercest. He must be wanting for even an additional knight around, both as an assistant with practical experience and as military capability after war breaks out. —That said, I am now… Going through the wheat fields while sunken in her contemplation, she exited at the cleared land spreading out towards the south of the village. Stopping the wheelchair right before the dug black soil, she scanned through the vast plot of land.

It was said that a massive forest larger than the one in the east, where Alice and Kirito lived in, stood here until a mere two years ago. However, thanks to Kirito and Eugeo felling the Gigas Cedar, the «demonic tree» towering above all else as it ruled over the forest and endlessly absorbed sacred power, the village's men could now engross themselves in expanding the fields, or so Selka had said with an exasperated look. A gigantic pitch-black stump remained right in the middle of the cleared land and to its south, vigorous chopping noises rang out from the axes of tens of villagers. The potbellied man standing in a corner, issuing booming instructions all about without an axe in his hands, was the master of the largest farm in the village, Nygr Barbossa.

Though somewhat reluctant, Alice still pushed the wheelchair over the narrow, beaten path. Kirito made absolutely no reaction even as he passed along the stump, the vestiges of the enormous tree he once fell; his head remained hung down as he held the two swords. The first to notice the approaching pair were young men from the Barbossa family, resting atop the trunk of a freshly fallen tree. The trio, seemingly fifteen or sixteen years old, watched Alice, who had a scarf wrapped over her blonde hair, without reserve before shifting their gaze towards Kirito in his wheelchair.

Deep jeering could be heard as they exchanged words in an undertone. Upon ignoring them and passing through them, one of the youths shouted out in a drawl. "Uncleee, she's hereee." Nygr Barbossa, who was screaming everywhere with his hands on his waist, vigorously spun around at that and showed a smirk on his greasy, round face. His large mouth and narrow eyes reminded her of Chief Elder Chudelkin somewhat. Still, Alice returned the best smile she could muster and gave a slight nod. "Good afternoon, Barbossa-san. I heard you had work for me, so…" "Oooh, ooh, if it isn't Alice, I'm glad you're here." His two hands spread out, approaching haltingly, as his round tummy quivered; Alice was convinced he desired an embrace, but after a look at the wheelchair before her, he fortunately gave up on that.

In exchange, Nygr stood a mere fifty cen on her right before spinning his huge frame and pointing at a towering, large tree between the forest and cleared land. "Look, you can see it, can't you? We've spent all our time on that frustrating platinum oak since yesterday morning, but this pathetic amount is how much progress was made even with ten adult men swinging their axes at it." The index finger and thumb on his right hand formed a smallish semicircle. The large white and brown tree with a trunk of a mel and a half across had spread its roots deep into the earth, stubbornly rejecting the laborers.

Two men swung their large axes in turn even now, but the notch carved in its trunk was shallow indeed, at less than even ten cen. Sweat poured down the men's bare upper bodies like waterfalls. Their chests and arm muscles were developed well enough, but their handling were rather stiff, perhaps due to the lack of need to wield an axe in their daily activities. One of the men had his right leg slip as she watched and struck a wrong spot at an angle. The axe snapped at the middle of its handle and unrestrained laughter from the man's co-workers immersed him as he fell hard on his buttocks. "Good grief, what are those blockheads doing…" Nygr moaned and looked at Alice once again.

"At that rate, I have no idea how many more days will it take for that one tree. And while we were stuck here with that, Redack's men have already expanded the land by twenty mel in every direction!" After uttering the name of the next most influential farming household after the Barbossas, Nygr kicked away a pebble at his feet. His breathing had grown distraught, but all of a sudden, a full smile appeared on his face as he let out a wheedling voice. "And that's how it is, I know our agreement was for once a month, but could you treat it as an exception just this once and lend me your strength, Alice? You probably don't remember, but I spared… no, treated you to sweets time after time when you were young. You were such a cute little miss back then, you see, no, no, of course, that's not to say that's any different now…"

Alice interrupted Nygr's words while holding back her sigh. "I understand, Barbossa-san. I will treat this one particular time as an exception." Getting rid of trees and rocks, like the platinum oak before her eye, obstructing the land clearing was Alice's current sacred task—no, her temporary source of income. Naturally, it was not work officially assigned to her. There was an incident about a month into her peaceful life on the outskirts of the village where a gigantic fallen rock sealed the road towards the cleared land to the west. The episode of Alice rolling that rock away on her own as she came across it spread through the village as a rumor and before she knew it, they depended on her for assistance on tasks like this.

It was a fact that money was necessary if she were to continue living with Kirito, so she was thankful for the offers. Still, as Selka was worried that the men would bother her with an endless stream of requests if she took on the physical labor without complaint, she decided to limit her help to once a month for each farming household. Nygr should be bound by every single rule laid in the Taboo Index, the fundamental laws of the Norlangarth Empire, and those of the village, but it came as no surprise to her that he would send two requests within the month despite that being a violation of the agreement. Though he had not broken through the «seal of the right eye»—what was «Code 871» according to the highest minister's words—like Alice or Eugeo, it was likely he simply felt Alice to be beneath himself.

He must felt no need to naively abide by some agreement made with an ex-convict living in some hut on the outskirts of the village. Even with those thoughts in her mind, Alice nodded at Nygr once again before parting from the wheelchair. She took note of Kirito's status, but he seemed unconcerned by the clamor in the surroundings. After telling him that she would be right back in her heart, she walked towards the large platinum oak. The men who noticed Alice showed smirks or blatantly cluck their tongues. However, there were now few unaware of Alice's strength, so they distanced themselves from the tree without a word.

Taking their place before the great tree, Alice quickly drew a seal of sacred letters with a finger on her right hand and brought out its «Stacia Window». Its quantity of Life was quite a figure, as expected of one that ten adult men would have trouble against. Using a borrowed axe as usual would prove ineffective against that priority level. Returning to the wheelchair in a jog for the moment, she bent down and whispered softly. "I apologize, Kirito. I would like you to lend me your sword for a little while."

She gently touched the black leather sheath with her right hand and felt his left arm tense up slightly as it held the sword. However, after patiently looking into his blank eyes, the strength eventually left his arm and a hoarse voice escaped his throat. "…Aah…" This was likely a fragment of his memories rather than her feelings actually getting through to him. What controlled Kirito now were not his thoughts but the memories resident in his breast. "Thank you." Whispering so, she slowlybrought up the black sword from under his arm. After affirming that Kirito remained docile, she returned back to the platinum oak.

But still, this was a splendid tree. Though it could not compare to the great ancient trees rising around Central Capital Centoria, it must be over a hundred years old. Alice gave an apology in her heart before stabilizing her footing. Her right leg forward and her left leg back. She gently placed her right hand on the grip wound with black leather of the «Night Sky Sword» unevenly set on her left hand. She measured the distance to the tree with her left eye. "Hey, hey, you think you can break platinum oak with that thin sword?" One of the men shouted and the crowd went into an impromptu frenzy. That sword's gonna break; the sun'll set before that; while the jeers flew in one after another, Nygr Barbossa's concerned voice mixed in.

"Aah, Alice, if possible, I would rather you do something about it within an hour, you know?" She had fallen over ten trees since she started this job, but required around thirty minutes almost every time. The reason behind that slowness was due to her having to keep her strength in check to avoid breaking the axes she borrowed. But she had no need for that worry today. The Night Sky Sword was a sacred tool boasting a priority level equal to Alice's Fragrant Olive Sword. "No, I will not require that long." Replying with a near-murmur, Alice gripped the sword's handle. "…Haah!" A short yell.

A cloud of dust whirled up from beneath her right foot, dug firmly onto the ground, like some sort of explosion. It had been a while since she swung an actual sword, but fortunately, she had yet to forget her techniques. The horizontal slash from the left in the same motion as drawing it from its sheath ran through the air like black lightning. The surrounding men appeared to have been unable to follow the slash itself. Even as Alice rose up from her final posture, with the sword swung completely to the right in front of her, they continued scowling questioningly.

There was no more than the meager notch made by the men on the platinum oak's smooth bark; it had suffered no other damage—or so it appeared. A "Whaat, she missed?" eventually came from somebody and a number of them laughed. Alice glanced at the person to whom that voice belonged to and spoke as she sheathed the sword. "It will be falling that way." "Hah? The heck are you…" The man's two eyes opened wide with shock upon getting to that point in his words. He saw the platinum oak's trunk slowly begin to tilt. A scream grew from him and those around him as they ran behind. The huge tree fell with a terrific tremor where the men were until three seconds ago.

Alice moved to the front of the stump as she warded off the rising thick cloud of dust with her right hand. Fine tree rings were clearly visible on the newly-made cross-section and shone as though it was polished, but a single section on the edge was slightly frayed. Perhaps her skills have dulled, or perhaps her unavailable right eye was to blame— Alice pondered as she turned herself about. Her upper body unconsciously straightened up in the next instant. Nygr Barbossa had a full smile on his face and was rushing towards her with heavy steps, his arms spread out. She instinctively lifted the sword in her left hand and Nygr came to an abrupt stop at the clink made by the guard.

Still, his smile remained and he put his spread out hands together in front of his body as he shouted. "B-Bri… brilliant! What skill! Jink, the guard chief, couldn't even hope to match that! It's practically divine!" He went another mel closer and continued his words with an expression filled equally with admiration and greed. "H-H-How about it, Alice, I will double your fee, so let's not make it once a month, help us out once a week… no, once a day!" Alice lightly shook her head at Nygr who was rubbing his hands together fast. "No, the fee I am currently receiving is plenty." If she were to wield the Fragrant Olive Sword and make use of the armament full control art, it would not be on the scale of one large tree a day; it would be possible to change this forest to nothing more than barren land as far the eye could see in mere minutes. But if she were to do that, their requests would stretch on to tilting the plains, smashing rocks, and even making it rain.

Nuhnhnhnhnh; Nygr moaned in agony before finally snapping out of it, blinking, after a "my pay, please" from Alice. "O-Oh, that's right, that's right." Sticking his hand in his pocket, he pinched out the agreed hundred Shear, a single silver coin, from a leather bag that sounded heavy. Dropping that onto Alice's palm, Nygr still stubbornly added some words. "How about this, Alice? I will pay another silver coin, so how about you decline those under Redack this month if they ask for help…" It was then, when she held back her sigh and was about to reject his offer once more. A heavy clunk reached her ears. Her face sprung up and saw the wheelchair sprawled on its side with Kirito thrown onto the ground a distance away.

"…Kirito!" She gave a hoarse shout and rapidly slipped past Nygr. She could sense desperation from Kirito as he reached out with his left arm with his stomach lying on the ground. Ahead of him were the previously resting young men, two who now supported the long sword sheathed in white leather on the ground as they cried out in excitement. "Uohh, woah, this is heavy as heck!" "That's why even that girl can bring down that platinum oak in one blow, huh?"

"Shut up and hold onto it properly!" The third youth shouted and held the Blue Rose Sword's handle with both hands so as to draw it. Alice heard her own teeth gnashing as they grinded together. Released next from her throat was a sharp yell. "You bastards…!" The youths' mouths opened wide upon hearing that as they looked at Alice. She ran through the remaining twenty mel in an instant and came to a stop with the dust whirling up. The three looking at Alice's face backed off haltingly. Somehow restraining the emotions threatening to burst out with a deep breath, Alice first helped up the fallen Kirito.

While sitting him on the wheelchair once again, she ordered with a stifled voice. "That sword belongs to this man. Return it now." Defiant expressions instantly showed up on the trio's faces. The lips of the one with a large build and about to draw the Blue Rose Sword grew crooked and he pointed at Kirito. "We did ask that guy if we could borrow the sword, you know?" Back on the wheelchair, Kirito's left arm was still reaching out towards the pure white sword while his feeble voice leaked out. One of the youths holding back the sheath warped his lips in ridicule as he continued. "And then, he generously lent it to us. With those cries of aah, aah, you know?" The last went with the flow and laughed with a "yep, yep". Alice could not help but to tighten her right hand's grip on the wheelchair's handle.

That hand was unmistakably seeking to draw the Night Sky Sword hanging off her left hand. She would have sliced off those six hands touching the Blue Rose Sword without even a hint of hesitation half a year ago. Integrity knights were above the Taboo Index and its prohibition on hurting others. And in the first place, with the seal on her right eye currently broken, there were no longer any laws capable of keeping Alice's actions in check. Still— Alice grinded her teeth so hard it hurt as she fought against the impulse surging through herself. These youths were part of the people of the Human World that Kirito and Eugeo sacrificed their lives to protect.

She could not hurt them. Neither of them would wish for that. Alice remained silent without moving a cen for several seconds. But she likely failed to conceal the bloodlust emanating from her left hand. The trio wiped off their smiles and averted their eyes, afraid. "…Fine, no need for that scary look." The larger one eventually spat out with a sulk and took his hands off the sword's grip. The remaining pair let go of the sheath with faces that appeared relieved, probably already at their limits in supporting it. The Blue Rose Sword laid down heavily where it was. Alice approached without any additional words, stooped over, and deliberately used just three fingers on her right hand to lift the white leather sheath. After a glare at the brats right after turning about, she returned to the wheelchair.

She wiped the soil that got on the sheath with the cuff of her overcoat, then placed on Kirito's lap both the white and black swords which he firmly hugged before coming to a stop. She gave Nygr Barbossa a glance, seeing him apparently paying that commotion no attention and engrossed in directing the men. Alice lightly bowed towards his back as he continued his shouting, and then pushed the wheelchair back north on the narrow path. The anger raging in her breast for the first time in a while had turned to a cold sense of futility. It was not her first time thinking so since she began living in the forest near Rulid.

Most of the villagers avoided even talking to Alice and as for Kirito who lost his sense of self, they would not even treat him as a human. She had no plans to condemn them. Alice was likely still a criminal who violated the Taboo Index to them, after all. She felt thankful enough for them giving their silent consent for her to stay close to the village, and selling her food and daily necessities. Still, she still pondered in a corner of her mind. —What for? Exactly what did she suffer so much and fight against the highest minister, Administrator, for? The other highest minister, Cardinal, the intelligent black spider, Charlotte, and Eugeo lost their lives; Kirito lost his speech and emotions; exactly what was protected after all that? That line of thought ended up on a question that she could never utter.

Was there truly a need to protect people like those from the Barbossas? That doubt was partly what made Alice abandon her sword and live in this remote land. The tremendous military forces of darkness were drawing closer, moment by moment, beyond the «Great East Gate» at the end of the Eastabarieth Empire even now. It was dubious if the reborn «Human World Defense Army» fostered by Knight Commander Bercouli could even be deployed in time. As Alice was not relieved of her integrity knight duties—the only one capable of doing so was the deceased highest minister—perhaps she ought to be rushing towards the Great Gate to join them as soon as she could.

However, the weight of the Fragrant Olive Sword was now beyond what Alice could handle. The Celestial World she believed to be her origin was actually a deception. The Axiom Church she swore her fealty to was smeared in lies. Not to mention she now knew the ugliness and vulgarity of the Human World's inhabitants far too vividly. The time she could swing her sword without doubts over her own justice and pray to the gods was of the distant past. Those Alice now truly wished to protect numbered a mere few. Her father; her mother; Selka; the elderly Garitta; and Kirito. If nothing would befall them, what issue would there be turning her back to her knight duties and continuing her peaceful life in this land—? Leaving the cleared land, Alice's feet stopped just as they reached the path beyond the wheat fields, and she whispered to Kirito.

"Could we go shopping in the village seeing as we are here? I will not allow some insolent child to harass you this time." There was no reply, but judging the lack of response as consent, Alice pushed the wheelchair on towards the north. The skies were dyed in the shades of sunset by the time they bought a week's worth of food and essentials with the hundred Shear silver coin earned and returned to the forest cabin. She was on the way up the cabin's porch when she noticed a low whoosh approaching. Descending slightly with the wheelchair, she awaited the origin of that sound near the meadow's middle. What made its appearance before long, skimming the treetops, was a gigantic silver beast with two wings, a long neck, and a tail—a flying dragon.

Alice's flying dragon who brought the two of here from the central capital. With the name, Amayori. The flying dragon circled through the skies above the meadow twice before gently descending. Tucking in her wings and stretching out her neck, she first touched Kirito's chest with the tip of her nose before rubbing her large head against Alice. Upon scratching the faintly bluish fuzz under the dragon's neck, a low kururu rang out from her throat. "Amayori, you have gotten a little plump. You have been eating too many of the lake's fishes." After being scolded with a vague smile, she breathed out from its nose as though embarrassed, turned her long body about, and walked towards her bed east of the cabin.

She curled up atop her bed made from thickly laid dry grass, entwining her tail with her head. Half a year back, Alice undid the leather bridle fixed on Amayori's head and released the binding art on the day she decided to build this cabin in this meadow. And she even went to the extent of telling her that she was now free and to return to the flying dragon nest in the west empire, but the flying dragon made no attempt to leave Alice. Making a bed with grass she gathered on its own, she plays in the forest and catches fish in the lake during daytime, but comes back in the evening without exception. Despite the lack of the sacred art that restrains the proud, brutal disposition of a dragon and brought her under a knight's command, it was a mystery why she did not return whence she came.

That said, she was simply glad that Amayori, always together with her since she became an integrity knight, would remain by her side through her free will, so she made no actual effort to chase her away. The villagers spotting her flying over the forest at times seemed to be one of the causes for Alice's unsavory reputation among them, but she felt no point in being bothered over that now. After telling Amayori good night as she began her low snoring atop the dry grass, Alice pushed the wheelchair into the cabin. For dinner, she made a stew from half-moon beans and meatballs. The beans were just a little hard and the balls were not all that consistent, but it seemed to have tasted rather decent. Naturally, it was not like Kirito gave any opinion through his words.

He merely chewed and swallowed, as though from memory, whenever the small spoon entered his mouth. She considered how it would be nice if she knew his likes and dislikes at least, but realized she actually held a proper conversation with this youth for less than even a full day after thinking about it. It seemed Selka lived with him in the church for a while two years ago, but she only remembered him indiscriminately enjoying everything served. She thought that, too, was just like him.

(Alt begining)

It happened after she moved Kirito, who managed to finish the stew after some time, to the small stove's side along with the chair and was washing the cutlery in the sink, lining them up in the drainer before getting lost in thought."…I am sorry, you must be tired. It is long past the usual bedtime, after all. Now, let us go to bed." Gently tapping his shoulders with her hands to make him stand, she then guided him to the connecting bedroom. She changed his black robe to his undyed sleepwear before laying him on the bed at the window. Even upon bringing up the folded blanket at her feet and covering him up to his neck with it, Kirito's eyes remained half-open, still staring at the ceiling unblinkingly. The room was filled with a pale blue darkness after she blew out the lamp on the wall.

She sat down beside Kirito and softly caressed his emaciated chest and bony shoulders for several minutes; his eyelids fell only then, as though some source of power he had was cut off. She waited until the sleeping Kirito's breathing stabilized before leaving the bed and changing into white sleepwear herself. Returning to the living room, she checked on Amayori from the window, then extinguished the two lamps and went back to the bedroom. She lifted the blanket on the bed and slipped in beside Kirito as his faint warmth enveloped her body. Though closing her eye would have usually allowed her to flee into her sleep without delay, her drowsiness seemed mostly absent today.

Alice tilted her head atop the pillow and stared at the youth stretched out on the other side of the bed. Creeping through the blanket, she moved to Kirito's side. Reaching out her hands after slight hesitation, she clung onto him like a child spooked by a nightmare. No matter how hard Alice drew his dismally thin body closer, the youth who made her heart waver with intensity on a par with flames showed absolutely no reaction. His pulse continued its sluggish pace; his lowered eyelashes remained utterly motionless. He… no, that might no longer be anything more than an empty shell with its soul utterly burnt out.

If her sword was now in her right hand— She could bring an end to it all, stabbing their two touching hearts as one. That momentary thought overflowed from Alice's eyes as tears and fell onto Kirito's nape. "Tell me, Kirito… What should I do…" No answer for her question came. "What… should I…" The moonlight pouring in from a gap in the curtains coalesced and faded within the teardrops ever-increasing. She cried holding him tight till she eventualy drifted off to sleep. Morning came and Alice woke to the sound of chirping birds, she let go of Kirito, sitting up in the process and let out a yawn before turning back to Kirito.

She gently woke him "Good morning Kirito." She spoke and got him out of bed before getting him changed, it was a cold day so she put a jumper on him before guiding him to the table "You get comfortable im just going to change and I will make breakfast" And she put her smile on for the day before getting changed from her white sleep wear into her blue dress. She than walkid into the kiction "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked as she looked at the stock of food though no reply came.

"pancakes? Okay I think I can do that" she gather the ingredince from the shelf before she started. after a while they were finnished coming out as her best batch "I think you would be proud of me, this is my best yet" she spoke as she served them on a plate before making her way to the table, sitting down next to him. After they they ate she went and did the dishes before coming back to him gently pressing her hands against his back helping him up and guided him to the wheel chair that sat by the stove and Alice lit it up before placing a blanket over Kiritos lap. "Im going to tend to the garden for a while, you relax here" she spoke as she put on a coat and her boots before walking out the door.

Alice spent the morning tending to the garden and picking a few of the ripe vegies for dinner tonight before heading back inside to make lunch and it was getting cold so after lunch we both sat by the stove staying nice and warm. I almost fell asleep when suddenly their was a knock at the door, Alice stood and walked over and awnserd it and it was Selka "This is a suprise Selka, you normaly dont come two days in a row" Alice spoke inviting her in. Selka gave her a hug "Hey Nee-sama and yeah I finnished early today and when I noticed it was cold I figured you and Kirito would be rugged up by the stove"

"Well you are right we were" They let go and Selka walked in and Alice closed the door behind her "Yeah so I though I would come and keep you company for abit"

"Thats kind of you, would you like to stay for dinner?" Alice asked as Selka walked over to Kirito. "Of course, Hey Kirito I hope your feeling well. I came you keep you guys company" Alice smile as she picked up the spare chair and brought it over to the stove so Selka may sit down. They sat down and Alice hesatated for a moment "H.. How mother and father?"

"They are okay though I havent seen them today"

"Hows every thing at the church?"

"Its good though the kids were running amuck but its good to see them in high spirts"

"That's good to hear" Alice smiled

"So how was you day? What did you get up to?"

"Good thank you, and I just tended to the garden today" They talked for a couple hours before making dinner, enjoying it at the table and when they finished they talked for a short time longer. Alice and Selka said their goodbyes for the night before Selka made her way home. Alice watched her till she walked out of sight smiling than made her way back inside and did the dishes before making her way over to Kirito "Time for bed." She spoke gently pressing on his back to get him to stand and guided him into the bedroom changing him into his sleep wear than sitting him down on the bed.

Alice spaced out for a moment - ever since she couldn't wield the Fragrant Olive Sword looking after Kirito had become her only purpose in life, the one thing she dedicated her time to now. With out him she would still be a puppet, the one who taught her how to be free. She sat down on her knees wrapping her arms around him and placing her head against his chest, she admired him in the short time she got to spend with him. He was kind, reliable, kind of hopeless, honest, but also strong, resolved and admirable and in the time she has spent with him she couldent help.

A memory came up from the end of the battle with the administrator from Kirito's last moments with Eugeo. Eugeo laid on the ground, his body severed in half holding Kirito's arm "Its fine this way, Kirito" Eugeo spoke.

"What are you talking about? How is it fine?" Kirito yelled

"If it didn't end up like this, you and I would've had to fight on behalf of our own Alice. Me to get Alice's memories back, and you... To save the intergraty knights Alice's soul." Eugeo spoke.

"Than fight! After I've healed you wounds, fight me! Your stronger than I am now! So... On behalf of your Alice, fight me!" Kirito yelled.

The memory ended and Alice looked up to Kirito "I love you... But how do you feel about me?" She moved her hands and pressed them against his cheeks "Come back to me." and she leaned her face in with slight hesitation and than kisses him softly, she heald on to the moment for a breif munite before another tear fell "I will keep doing my best for you" She stood back up and laid him on his side of the bed by the window tucking him in and rubbing his chest till he fell asleep. She got changed into her white sleep wear and walked over to the window, looking out to Amageri who we resting in his nest. She than walked and climbed into bed, she looked to Kirito who was silently sleeping and she clung to him as she normally would before falling asleep.


End file.
